


Voyage, Voyage

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Evil, F/M, On the Run, Pretentious, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Emily is tired of pretending to be a nice girl, so she runs away with someone just as tired as she is.
Relationships: Nathan Sterling/Main Character (The Freshman)
Kudos: 8





	Voyage, Voyage

_“Do you think we will ever be like this again?”_

_“Be like what?”_

_“Like this. All together. Talking, eating, laughing. Sharing our lives, you know?”_

_“Of course, we will. We are best friends, we’re the real thing.”_

_“Just you look, this time, next year, we’ll be all together again!”_

_“Besides, all the shit we’ve been through. I mean, I bet no-one else in this campus had to deal with an entitled fraternity moonlighting as a criminal enterprise. That gotta to make people stick together.”_

_“You mean, twice?”_

_“Fuck you. Kappa Phi Sigma was an upstanding organization.”_

_“I meant the Delacroix corporation. You’re so defensive about it. Have anything to share with the group?”_

_“Guys, please.”_

_“I just mean, we lived together, and then we lived apart. We survived college together, and all the extra shit life threw at us. Do you really think we will drift apart?”_

_“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m worried over nothing. Hey, pass me up those jalapeños!”_

Emily often looks back to that moment in time, more often than she does towards her actual graduation. It was the last time she had her friends from college over at her apartment in Hartfeld, the night before her graduation ceremony.

Everyone was rather wistful, feeling the impending change on their sheltered lives, real world glared at them, feeling hungry for eating them whole. Amongst the turmoil, Zack turned to his friends and wondered aloud if they could count on each other for support.

Them all nodded enthusiastically, assuring they would be friends for life. That they were there for support, for each other.

Except for Emily herself.

Perhaps she was just bitter and cynic, her parents would not come for her graduation, not that she expected them to, and she had been through it all in high school, of promises of friendship that would not survive the Summer. Perhaps she had the benefit of foresight, knowing she would not be there for them, regardless of them being there for her.

Nevertheless, the fact was, Emily certainly did not believe it, and while she did not burst their bubble, as it would be out of the character she so painstakingly built over her four years of college, she did not echo their assurances.

She was done with the whole charade, she was over college. Call it her own send-off.

And, hey, turns out she was right all along. No-one ever called her up, hit her up on Pictagram or anything, and as far away she was now, her social media stayed exactly the same. Perhaps they knew all along she was faking it, but she doubts it. The truth to the matter was that they did not care. People did not care, and at least now she was free of pretending otherwise. So, she did not regret following through her plan.

In the morning, she did her make-up beautifully, tied up her red hair and went on to pick up her diploma. Her name was up, she crossed the stage, had her valedictorian speech that moved audiences, received the most overpriced piece of paper in the East Coast, shook hands with the Dean and left, with great care not to cross paths with anyone.

Her suitcase in tow and passport in hands, she hailed a cab and went to the airport.

 _“Looking for me?”_ He had said from behind her.

Emily smirked, as the young man’s voice sent chills down her spine. Not that she was on the mood of letting him know it. Leave him wanting, keep him guessing, just for a little while, for a little bit of fun.

Without turning around, she responded, _“I might. What do you have for me?”_

“ _Two tickets to anywhere and a promise for a life without boredom._ ” He responded, with a smirk of his own.

Then, she turned and took the tickets from his hands. “ _Look at that, you_ are _what I am looking for._ ”

With that, they kissed passionately in the middle of the airport lounge. Soon afterwards, they boarded their flight and begun their journey around the world.

“What are you doing?” A voice was heard from behind Emily, on the hotel room they were currently staying.

She turned to him and smiled. “Just thinking.”

“The world should beware. Nothing good comes from you thinking.” He kissed her forehead. “I suppose we have that in common.”

She laughed. “I disagree. My ideas are mostly self-indulgent, different from yours, Mr. Criminal Arsonist.”

“You wound me, babe. You know I chose you to torment especially because I saw you as my equal.” He smirked.

“Here I was, thinking you just had a thing for redheads.” Emily smirked.

“Well, that had _some_ thing to do with that.” He laughed. “What were you thinking about?”

“Falseness.” It was the response. “Pretentiousness. Pettiness. Boredom. All those lovely things we ran halfway across the world to escape.”

“And why, pray tell, are you spending time with such things?”

She smiled at him. “Not to take for granted what I have now.”

The blond man laughed of happiness and kissed her on the lips for the implication. He could not claim many instances in his life when people felt glad to have him, much less worry they were taking him for granted.

Emerging from the kiss, he said, “Well, am I not the luckiest man in the world?”

“Yes. Yes, you are.” She smirked haughtily at him.

“So, Mrs. Sterling, where are we going now?” Nathan asked, taking out his mobile phone and ready to schedule their first-class tickets. “India? Thailand? The Amazon?”

“Well, I don’t really know, Mr. Sterling.” She pouted, pretending to think hard about his question. “Anywhere is fine by me, as long as we can be alone, together.”

“That might be arranged.” He smirked. “Do you want to have a head start on that whole thing of alone together right now?”

“I thought you would never ask.” She met his smirk with a devious one of her own and unhooked her bra. “Put up the Do Not Disturb sign, will you? We have a long night ahead of us.”


End file.
